Cigarettes have long been enjoyed as recreational goods. In recent years, however, smokeless tobacco, usable anywhere, has been attracting attention. Use of such smokeless tobacco is permitted even in places where smoking is prohibited, including airplane cabins and train compartments.
Snus is known as an oral tobacco product belonging to the class of smokeless tobacco. Snus contains, as a major ingredient, shreds obtained by finely shredding tobacco materials, and those tobacco shreds have a high moisture content.
Specifically, snus is classified into a loose type, which is non-packaged tobacco shreds, and a portion type called also a pouch type, which is tobacco shreds packaged with nonwoven fabric or other material.
The pouch-type snus is designed such that the user puts it directly in the mouth and holds it between the upper lip and gum to be able to enjoy the aroma of tobacco shreds and take tobacco active constituents, extracted from tobacco shreds into saliva, into the body through the gum.
Pouch-type snus with a water-soluble film covering the inner surface of the pouch is also known. Snus of this type is designed such that after the user puts it in the mouth, the film dissolves in saliva to allow tobacco active constituents to be extracted from tobacco shreds into saliva (patent document 1).